bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Trial:001
__TOC__ Overview Brave Knight Karl, similar but not identical to Karl of the 24th Division of Demon Slayers, is a Mock Unit located at the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. The fight itself is composed of a single battle against Karl's two forms, Brave Knight Karl and Ice Warrior Karl. He is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 001. Rewards *Brave Knight Karl *1 Gem *500,000 Zel *20,000 EXP Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Karl. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. Water and Fire Elemental Units are not recommended since Karl can use Water, Thunder, and Earth based attacks. Squads recommended: *Thunder/Water (most highly recommended) *Light *Earth *Dark Recommended Leader Skills: *15%-30% Hp boost with added effects if needed *Divine Gale (nullifies all status ailments) *Ares' Excelsior (Boost in BB Gauge fill rate) * Boost to drop rate of BC (During Spark or Not, still useful) * 65% Boost to ATK Power when five or more elements are present (50% if Five Light's Order isn't present as the leader skill.) Units Recommended: *High HP (recommended 4500+) *High Defense (recommended 1400+) *Units who add thunder element to attack. These include Sylvan Excalibur Quaid, Empyreal Drake Lodin, Inferno Princess Dia, Ember Charm Fiora, and Zeus Whip Orna. *Units which reduce damage. These include Guardian Darvanshel, Ice Bastion Zeldeus, Mad God Narza and Thunder Savior Shera. Alternatively, you can just equip at least 1 of your units with the Guardian Cloak. It will take a while to beat him as you have to chip away at his health slowly. Be sure to use it on a unit with moderate damage so as to outdo his healing after he reaches below 15% hp on his 2nd form Mono-Thunder Squad The easiest (and more straight-forward) way to beat Karl involves bringing a mono-Thunder team of max level 5, 6, and 7 star units. Possible leaders: * Gilded General Weiss - Small reduction in BB gauge amount consumed during BB & large boost to drop rate of BC produced during spark * Thunder Legend Eze - 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Thunder types * Celestial Archer Loch - 100% ATK Boost and 30% DEF and 50% to Spark damage to Thunder Types * Holy Shock Emilia - 50% ATK Boost to Thunder Types & fills BB gauge after each turn * Gold Queen Rina - 65% ATK Boost to Thunder Types * Mech God Grybe - 15% DMG reduction from Water Types & boost to damage dealt to Water types from Thunder types * Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Nullifies all status ailments, boost BC and HC drop rate, & 30% boost to HP Immortal Beast Sargavel is an excellent substitute for Griel for removing and nullifying status ailments. Also, Loch is an excellent choice even if he is not the leader. Select one (or two if you are worried) of three possible healer units to select based on your luck with rare summons. At the very least use a max-level Royal Dancer May (healer) that is Anima type and have BB level 10: * Royal Dancer May * Sky Mage Rashil * Fast God Lucana Three remaining squad members should preferably be Anima/Lord/Guardian/Breaker type. First choices would be any of the units listed above in having desired leader skills. Other solid choices are: * Sky Legend Falma - Powerful Single Target BB * Omega Behemoth - Increases Spark damage * Empyreal Drake Lodin - Fills BB gauge for emergency heals * Heaven's Bolt Amy - Powerful Single target BB * Blaze Guru Bran - Def buff * Tesla Club Elulu - Huge damage but low defense * General Weiss - Atk buff * God Engineer Garnan - Crit and Spark buff * Lightning Gun Rowgen - Very excellent for unlimited SBB on Karl * Zeus Whip Orna - BB buff when attacked (LS), Crit buff (SBB) * Terminator Lilith- Same with Rowgen, SBB is unlimited Each unit should be equipped with a stat-boosting sphere. Flesh Armor/Limbo Stone are okay, although all stat boost spheres such as Sacred Jewel/Medulla Gem would work better. Recommended items include Thunder Ores, Thunder Seals, Fujin Potions, Fujin Tonics, Revives, Cures, and Stimulants. Use Fujin Potions as an emergency catch on your healer if you're caught with an unlucky BB string from Karl. Battle Brave Knight Karl *Can be inflicted with Poison *Has 400,000 HP, but is required to only take down half of his max HP. *Every 5 turns **''Frozen Axe'' - 6 combo Powerful Water attack on all enemies *'At < 75% HP' **''Flood Offensive'' - Boosts ATK by 30% and reduces DEF by 50% for 3 turns **''Verdant Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and earth attack with a 30% chance to inflict injury and/or weakness **''Lightning Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and thunder attack with a 50% chance to inflict paralysis *'At < 50% HP' **Transforms into Ice Warrior Karl and recovers HP to max Ice Warrior Karl *Can be inflicted with Paralysis and Injury *Has 500,000 HP. *''Verdant Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and earth attack with a 30% chance to inflict injury and/or weakness *''Lightning Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and thunder attack with a 50% chance to inflict paralysis *'At < 75% HP' **''Flashing Axe Combo'' - 7 combo single target water and light attack with a 25% chance to inflict injury, sickness and/or weakness *'At < 50% HP' **''Blue Execution'' - 16 combo Massive (500% mod) Water attack on all enemies **''Cursed Blue Slash'' - 8 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies *'At < 15% HP' **''Tidal Offensive'' - Boosts DEF by 80% and heals over time for 3 turns **Leeches HP with every attack